pjofansfandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia Paige Hyland
"Bruh. I'm a daughter of Athena." Amelia to Ryan while tying up Reyna in The fight For Camp Half-Blood. Amelia Paige Hyland is an eighteen-year-old American Greek demigod, daughter of Athena, Jayden Hyland, and the younger sister of Caleb Hyland and Kendra Kaitlyn Hyland, and the cousin half-sister of Annabeth Chase. She's part of the thirteen demigods Prophecy. Amelia is currently the girlfriend of Levi Lucas Moon. History Birth Amelia was born on October 18, XXXX. Athena, her mother, had left back to Olympus after her birth. The doctors had warned them that she will have Asthma. Her older sister, Kendra Kaitlyn Hyland, had been waiting for a little sister and wondered if she would be a demigod. Her father, Jayden Hyland, said answered, saying that Amelia would become a demigod. Amelia had an older brother who was younger than Kendra named Caleb Max Hyland. Jaiden had news the day after Amelia was born. They had to move houses to escape from the Saviors. Because of Amelia's birth, the Saviors had started a war and was lead by Jaydens' brother, Stan Hyland. Stan wanted revenge and he was going to lead the Saviors to revenge and victory. So, they moved to America. Originally, they lived in South Korea. Kendra didn't want to move but she had to go with her father. She promised to take care of Amelia while she grew up. Once they arrived in America, they stayed at a bunker as their permanent home. Kendra didn't like the idea of living in a bunker for the rest of their lives but stuck with it anyways. ' ' Childhood When She was a child, she had an older sister, Kendra older than Caleb, who died. She became broken because of her death. While her father was in the war with the Saviors, he had died by his brother. They thought he was trying to attack a savior when he was protecting his daughter. Saviors When Amelia was 13 when she joined the Saviors. She wanted to protect her brother. Caleb had secretly followed her. Amelia made a plan before entering. She was going In alone. While she was in the forest, she met a boy, Levi. She helped him. Her brother Caleb showed up. He had joined the Saviors. He was forced to kill Amelia but he only cut off her arm. Levi was going to leave for a year to find his family members. He gave Amelia a radio so they could keep in touch but he never answered. When he came back, she stabbed him and gave back his radio. His friend tied her up and Levi forgave her. She had killed most of the Savors. Some were still alive. Levi thought she was crazy. She had read his mind. He asked if She could go to school for once. She didn't want to, but she went anyways. School Amelia had always hated school. She never saw its purpose. She was a daughter of Athena so she didn't need to learn. She told people to shut up, said no, and told the teacher that she can use the answer after the teacher had asked, "I don't know, Can you?" She had a class project. She prevented one kid from exploding everyone with chemicals. One of the girls knew that Amelia was a demigod. An explosion happened. The saviors came in to take their revenge. Amelia knocked out but Levi didn't. She was put into a hospital. Levi had told her what happened with the explosion. She already knew. She decided to go to the Saviors. Levi said she'd die but she didn't care. She only cared about their safety. Stan Stan is her Uncle. He was the one who killed her father out of jealousy. He denied it, but Amelia knew it was true. She declared war. Stan said her father raised her wrong. Amelia said he wasn't there so how could he know? Stan stabbed Amelia. They cheered for victory when they thought they won. Amelia wasn't dead. She was put into the hospital again. She was "Dead." Amelia had come back to life and thought she was a zombie. But that had only been a dream. They planned Amelia's funeral. Levi said some things. after the funeral, Caleb and Levi stayed for a bit longer for Amelia. hey started to hear some sort of kicking noise. It came from Amelia's casket. Amelia was alive, but it wasn't Amelia. They got her a happy meal and she ate it. After, she became the regular Amelia again. Amelia was Alive. She punched Levi and Caleb in the face for giving her a happy meal. Amelia hated Mcdonalds. The Academy Their first-class was math Class. There was a teacher's pet who thought Amelia was dumb. Amelia solved a problem the even the teacher's pet couldn't solve, Their next class was history. They learned about the Ancient Greeks. They had to translate what the Greeks said to English. The teacher appreciated them for their skills. They met Stan again at their Academy. She wanted to kill all four of them. Amelia stabbed him. She told him to give up. They could share the hilltop. All of the boys died. Other demigods retreated and ran away, leaving Amelia alone. Amelia contacted Hades so then he could bring back Levi, Caleb, and Landon. Hades brought them back to life. Camp Half-Blood Amelia went to the saviors to kill them all. She succeeded in doing so. She went back and packed up. They brought her to Camp half-blood. They didn't want her to go but it was the only place where they knew she could be safe. Amelia said they couldn't stay at the camp. A camper introduced her to the camp. They warned Amelia about Heather, saying that she could kill anyone she wants. Amelia didn't care. Of course, she already knew she was the daughter of Athena. So, Athena had claimed her after a few hours of her stay. Instead of fearing Heather, she became friends with her. They grew up and met everyone else: Ryan, Jennifer, Frank, Lucius, and etc. The Thirteen Demigods Series The Titans Return Amelia appears on her bunk bed in the Athena cabin with heather and Ryan. She listens to the conversations they speak of. After she hears about a quest to get ready for, she knew she was going to apart of it. She starts preparing for the quest. Amelia has no plan for the entire thing, so she goes along with what Ryan says the plan. The Fight For Camp Half-Blood The Underworld Champions Personality Appearance Relationships Love Interests Friends Companions Family Rival Gods Enemies Kills Etmythology The name "Amelia" means "industrious." This can refer to the fact that if she needs to finish something, she will use all of the time that she has to finish it. With the saviors, she worked until she defeated her uncle. Amelia also means: "striving." Back with the Saviors war, all tat Amelia wanted to do was to defeat them. The name Amelia's Teutonic meaning is "defender." This is shown throughout her life. She wanted to defend her brother and her home. During her time at Camp Half-Blood, she defended the camp, fighting the Titan army. Trivia Gallery References